powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Statue Facade
The Statue Facade Manden Park was one of the dirtiest parks in Reefside. Children could not even play there. So, some volunteers, including Maria and Kira, decided to help clean it up. After much effort, the volunteers cleaned up the park, and once more, the children were able to play there. The volunteers were proud of their efforts. Now, there was a statue on a hill of the park which seemed interesting to many people, including some of the volunteers, and they began to congregate around it. They were astonished by it. "What's going on?" asked Maria. "I don't know," said Kira, "but we'd better check it out." "Right!" said Maria. Maria and Kira approached the statue. Later on, Kira and Maria saw its eyes glow a bright red. "Did you see that?" asked Maria. "Yeah!" said Kira, "we need to get all of the people away from the statue and find out what's going on!" "I agree!" said Maria, "let's hide in those bushes and morph!" "Good idea!" said Kira. They hid behind a set a bushes. "Clear?" asked Kira. "All clear!" said Maria. "Dino thunder, power up!" said Kira and Maria. They morphed and approached the people who were surrounding the statue. "Alright, guys!" said Kira, "break it up! It's not what it seems!" The ones who were surrounding the statue eventually left the park. "Is everyone gone?" asked Maria. "They're gone," said Kira. "Good!" said Maria. Then Kira and Maria turned and faced the statue. "Alright," said Kira, "you can fool them, but you can't fool us!" Then Kira took her Thundermax Blaster and zapped the statue, a shell of the statue came off, and there was a gargoyle monster inside. "I knew it!" said Maria, "we'd better call the others!" Then Kira got on her wrist communicator and contacted Conner, Ethan, Tommy, and Trent. "Guys," said Kira, "we have monster trouble in Manden Park." "We'll be there as soon as we can!" said Tommy. "Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Ethan, and Tommy. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. They morphed and arrived in Manden Park. They saw the two women rangers battling the gargoyle monster. Then the men rangers joined in. Then the gargoyle monster flapped his wings and sent all of the rangers flying until they hit trees hard. "Alright," said Ethan, "that can't happen again! We need to think of something fast!" "Yeah," said Maria, "I agree!" "I have an idea," said Conner, "Kira and I will shoot at his left wing, and the rest of us will shoot at his right wing. If he is weakened, that will give us the advantage!" "That might work!" said Tommy, "let's do it!" They all fired at his wings, and as a result, the gargoyle monster's wings became in pain, and the gargoyle monster felt weak. The rangers noticed this. "I'm going to sweeten the pot!" said Tommy, "fire strike, now!" Then, the gargoyle monster was consumed in fire, and he felt weaker than before. "Alright," said Conner, "let's form the Z-Rex Blaster!" They formed the Z-Rex Blaster with all of their weapons. "Ready," said Conner, "fire!" The blast left the gargoyle monster unconscious. Then Cenogog noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant. "You know, guys," said Conner, "I think we're going to need the Mezadon Megazord for this fight, so, Ethan and Kira, will you please do the honors?" Kira and Ethan powered up Conner and made him into the Triassic ranger. "Brachio Zord, now!" said Tommy. "Mezadon, online!" said Conner. The Brachio Zord came to the rangers, it released all of the zords, the Mezadon and Mezadon Rover came to Conner, and they formed the Thundersaurus Megazord, Dino Stegozord, and the Mezadon Megazord. Conner placed the Shield of Triumph on the dashboard. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" The gargoyle monster began to flap its wings, causing all three Megazords to take a few steps backward and eventually, fall to the ground. "Okay," said Kira, "we have to get past his defenses somehow!" "Is there a way that we can take out his wings like before?" asked Ethan. "I can try the Triceramax Megazord," said Conner. "Yeah!" said Ethan, "give it a try!" The Mezadon Megazord combined with the Cephala Zord, the Dimetro Zord, the Para Zord, and the Ankylo Zord to form the Triceramax Megazord. "Alright," said Conner, "let's do this!" Then the Triceramax Megazord shot lasers from a cannon and a spinning lance, and as a result, the gargoyle monster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. "You know, Conner," said Tommy, "the Triceramax Megazord was exactly what we needed!" "I agree!" said Maria. "Good job, Conner," said Tommy. "Thanks, Dr. O!" said Conner. "That didn't work," said Cenogog, "we'll have to think of something better next time!" The people who enjoyed the statue wondered where it went and what happened to it. Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Extended Version